1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a training machine, and more particularly to a compounded fitness trainer.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern life, lack of physical exercise causes musculoskeletal and cardiovascular problems. Prolonged, daily sitting on a chair causes people to become obese and may even cause scoliosis.
There are many training machines commercially available enabling people to exercise and train the muscles in their leisure time. Exercise enhances metabolism which promotes good health.
Conventional training machines are designed to simulate natural exercises, such as steppers, which are provided with two pedals to simulate stair stepping, and elliptical machines, which are provided with a flywheel and two pedals linked to the flywheel to simulate walking or two pedals moving on fixed rails (in a direction of forward and rearward or in a direction of inward and outward). Conventional training machine provides a single repeated exercise only, and users have to buy different kinds of training machines for different kinds of physical exercises. This is expensive and, furthermore, the training machines typically require a large space at home.
Conventional training machines are designed to train limited muscles, such as specific leg muscles or arm muscles. There is a lack of a training machine which could train the muscles of different body portions at the same time.